


Warping Lessons

by ohmyfae



Series: Dadvember: Crisis of Infinite Dads [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, and their daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 13:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyfae/pseuds/ohmyfae
Summary: The first part of Dadvember, a monthly challenge all about dads. Button that flannel, light up those charcoal grills, and get ready to partially build a deck before abandoning it for months, because it's Dad Time.Part one: Parenting a princess is hard enough. Parenting a princess with an immortal uncle who teaches her how to warp is definitely more than Noct bargained for.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Dadvember: Crisis of Infinite Dads [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534232
Comments: 14
Kudos: 105





	Warping Lessons

On her daughter’s first day of public school, Queen Lunafreya found her husband’s shield sitting in front of the high doors to the Lucian throne room, a paperback book propped on his knee. It was remarkable, she thought, as she gathered up her deep blue skirts, how much the dawn had changed them all. Gladio was softer round the edges now, his muscular arms less defined, the scars over his brow and eye joined by deep laugh lines. He didn’t look up as she approached—A far cry from his early days of bowing at every cough and sideways glance—but simply turned a page. 

“Better not go in, your majesty,” he said. “Friendly advice.”

Luna looked up at the iron relief over the doors. The goddess of death smiled down at her, framed by blooming sylleblossoms. Turning her back on the grinning face, she slid down to the floor next to Gladio. “Any particular reason?”

Gladio shrugged. “Noct’s parenting in there,” he said. “Yeah, I know, but give yourself a break, your majesty. This one ain’t worth it.” He dug in his pockets and pulled out a bright plastic bag. “Fruit chews?”

Luna smiled. Gladio always had snacks in his pockets these days; His youngest was a fiend for sweets, and Gladio swore by the benefits of well-timed bribery. Luna ripped open the bag and pulled out a toxic yellow fruit strip. 

“Well,” she said, settling down to read over Gladio’s shoulder. “Let’s just pray that Noct’s done in time for school.”

\---

“It’s an injustice is what it is!”

Noctis Lucis Caelum wondered, as he heaved himself over the balcony overlooking the throne, when exactly he’d become too old for this. 

It was probably the crystal. He’d walked out of the crystal eight years ago, prepared to do his duty and sacrifice himself to save the dawn, only to find the sun rising without him while Ignis, Luna and Ardyn dusted off their hands. He hadn’t saved the world—He’d slept _through_ it. So now the crystal was getting back at him by infusing his oldest child with enough magic to power a small country. 

And _Ardyn_ was getting back at him by teaching her how to _use_ it.

“Put your back into it, your majesty,” Ardyn said, shuffling his newspaper. He lounged on the throne, one leg swung over the armrest, while Noct scowled and huffed and yanked at the sword jammed into the marble. Above him, Elena Fleuret-Caelum swung her feet over a rafter, her school uniform caked with dust. 

“Uncle Ravus had governesses!” she cried, as Noct finally pulled his sword free. “_He_ never had to put on a _uniform_ and _leave home!_”

“He literally did that,” Noct said. He stood, and Elena squealed and warped to another rafter. “That’s what—that’s what joining the military is. Ardyn, help me out here. You were there. You saw it.”

“Oh, no,” Ardyn drawled, flapping his newspaper to smooth out the creases. “Don’t draw _me_ into this. _I’m_ not her father. Don’t forget that phasing trick I taught you, dear,” he called, and Elena phased through a stained-glass window just as Noct reached the rafter. Noct tapped on the window, and she squinted at him through a stained-glass recreation of her grandfather’s face. 

“Elena,” Noct shouted. His daughter started inching along the outer wall. “Elena! Get back here! If you don’t phase through that wall _right_ now, I’m giving all your—” He phased through the window and clung to the wall, wind ruffling his hair. “I’m giving all your books to Reggie.”

“Fine,” Elena said, whipping her hair out of her eyes. “He can’t read anyways.”

“Neither will you if you don’t go to school.”

“I don’t _want_ to go!” Elena shouted, as a wind picked up along the side of the Citadel. “It’s like you’re sending me away. I want to stay here, with you and Mum and—”

“Do we really need to have this conversation here?” Noct shouted over the wind. “Really? Right here? Right now?”

Elena kept inching along the railing under the windows. Noct lurched for her, but she phased out of his grip, slipping through a window shaped like Prompto. Noct winced and followed her. 

Only to find her falling, mouth open in a silent shriek as her uniform jacket flapped wildly behind her. Noct ripped his crown off his ear and threw it after her, warping at her side in a flurry of light. He caught her in both arms, rolling around to put himself between her and the ground, and grunted as he struck a row of potted sylleblossoms, scattering dirt and petals all over the polished marble floors. 

Wrapped in his arms, the crown princess of Lucis and Tenebrae looked over her shoulder at the open doors of the throne room. 

“I’m grounded for life,” she said, in a small, soft voice. “Aren’t I?”

“Yes,” Lunafreya said, as Noct groaned and brushed potting soil off his uniform and Ardyn grinned behind his newspaper. “Yes, I rather think you are.”


End file.
